Opposite Reactions
by Encendrel
Summary: Who really knows the true state of the world? These are the observations of a God who became a Hero. Oneshot. NOTE: -AU BUT NOT REALLY UNTIL PROVEN OTHERWISE-


**_In the end, it's impossible to truly understand anyone other than yourself_. -Jin, BlazBlue.**

**I CAN FEEL THE FLAMES ALREADY.**

* * *

The Overseer watched the world through a small hole in reality. He was in a void, where none of the rules he created touched. At the moment, he had no physical form, just a consciousness in the middle of nowhere in particular. Multiple universes floated around, like bubbles.

He looked around, viewing current activity. If he didn't do this, the worlds might have started spinning out of control.

He decided on one world in particular. This universe's name was Maple World, and it was hopelessly imbalanced. Anymore, and it would start overlapping with another world. He inspected it.

The world's current Transcendent of Light had gone astray. Using his infinite knowledge, he viewed all the possibilities the world had.

_One action has another that sets things right._

When the Black Mage reaches his snapping point, he forms Luminous as a counter-reaction.

When the Black Mage starts to invade, he forms the Five Heroes. He does this through his only servant, only communicator, Freud. Freud was born with knowledge of current balance, knowing exactly what has to happen for the world to return to serenity. Rhinne's power is stolen, leaving the current state of the world broken.

He views the world through Freud's eyes. It is a strange and wonderful place, one that seems completely alien to him. Though he has seen the scenery hundreds of thousands of times, it's different when seen by a human being.

Freud befriends an Onyx Dragon, Afrien. The bond between them is observed as peculiar, by the Overseer, but not a bad thing. Unfortunately, every action has its reverse. The Black Mage storms through the population, murdering every last Onyx Dragon, save the one partnered to Freud himself.

It's the final battle. Freud uses his knowledge of magic and the balance of the world to turn Time against itself, and ultimately, the Black Mage. Luminous activates the spell, and the Black Mage is sealed.

The Five Heroes, or rather, Four Heroes and Afrien, are sealed, leaving Freud alone.

* * *

Freud sealed Afrien on an isle, putting a barrier to protect him. He is bitter, angry at the God who he serves. He realizes, that in fact, this is a hopeless and pointless rage, but he can't help it, told to gather comrades, _friends_, only for them to be lost in the end.

_I'm sorry, Afrien. Maybe we will meet again._ He communicates telepathically to his partner, who opens his tired eyes.

_Perhaps we shall, in another world, or another future._ Freud blinks away tears. He still has work to do, after all. Another future sounds about right to him, after all, the possibilities of this world were all measured by that God.

He only watches as Afrien closes his eyes, slumbering till the next future.

When he teleports off the island, he helps the colonies establish into Victoria Island. He does this under the instruction of the God, though he doesn't tell anyone about that person. He didn't tell his comrades, even his dragon, why should he start now? He slowly recovers from the biting pain on the inside, returning to his old duty as an Observer of the current world.

He ages, albeit slower than usual, but he ages all the same. He slowly comes to permanent terms with the "Overseer", finally understanding how that being feels. It becomes as if he sees the world through a glass, no longer seeing what it is, but rather what it can become. He actually attempts to bond with the God, but finds the effort less than worthwhile.

That isn't to say the Overseer was necessarily a bad person, though.

* * *

The Overseer watches as his most faithful (only) servant in Maple World fades. He doesn't pay attention to any of the other millions of worlds he must watch at that time, because he finds respect an important part of all of his (their) lives.

Freud only fades, never dies. None realize he is still there, so he serves his purpose, tossing it away after the job is done. He disappears from the world, leaving it to the rest to grow.

He meets the God in its domain, and it takes a physical form. It seemed masculine, yet somehow feminine, like a saint, yet somehow criminal, like a child, and yet mature beyond reason.

The only word for it was, "human." As if the person had either thrown away all the possibilities a human could have, or obtained them all. Freud decided on the latter.

"Hello, Freud. It's been a while (forever) since I've seen you in person." Freud observes the pocket of black space in awe, only taking in all the worlds the Overseer watches. When he lets his mind wander, he wonders if there are any other Overseers, taking over the same multitude of universes, in a different black room.

"Yes, it has." After putting out his response, he is left with nothing to say. After all, what does one say to a God when there's no one else to talk to?

"..."

"..."

The silence (noise) thins. Both of them simply view the world for how it is (a web of illusions). Two worlds in particular have grown in size, at least from the view in the dark (bright) room.

The Maple World itself, and a world by the name of Grandis. The two seem to crash (separate) and overlap (reject).

Freud finally (dubiously) speaks. "What now?" The God tilts its head, as if musing something entertaining.

"Ah. We watch. If you like, you can depart."

Freud (They) observes. Occasionally, the God repairs a rift in a different world. Freud pays close attention when that happens. When the Overseer creates a reaction, it is only one that repairs the rift.

He has other servants, in other worlds, but none of them are all-knowing. Some have the gift for mending, others destruction, but they are all unique.

An eternity passes in the blink of an eye. A black space appears in that special world, the one Freud cares so much about. He's never seen one like it.

He turns to the God. The God, the Overseer smiles.

"It appears, an empty space has appeared in this world. It's a time where there is no one to fill the role needed." Freud tilts his head, waiting for the Overseer to continue.

"So, I'll go in myself." The Overseer abandons its entirely human form, changing his own form to match Freud's. He smiles.

"Take care of this mess, could you?"

Just like that, the God enters the world.

* * *

The God gets a strange feeling when he forces himself into the world. He is shifting his existence, to fill a role that no one fits. He realizes what it means to be human, as he makes changes himself to fit the situation. His name is Evan, and he has a mother, Anna, father, Gustav, and brother, Utah. He forms a spirit pact with the Onyx Dragon, Mir, who helps him adjust to the world. He doesn't tell him about who he really is; he doesn't tell anyone at all.

He still recognizes those places were the balance fails. He makes sure to correct them, though some of his necessary decisions seem to be unnecessarily hurtful.

To account for forcing his way in, he helps the Black Wings. It's strange, being "naive", but he goes with it.

He makes notes of progress, checking with Freud to see what is happening. Freud is a very good substitute Overseer, he notes. He shrugs, continuing on.

He joins the other Heroes as they are slowly unsealed, along with the Black Mage awakening. They all confuse him for his servant (friend), which Evan guesses he had coming, taking Freud's form.

He just continues on, keeping balance from his new viewpoint.

* * *

To Mercedes, the boy was plain strange. He did things that made no sense to anyone else, but in the long run, seemed to count so much. He acted so naive, but so mature at the same time. He kept peace between the members, despite his young age, which is very unexpected.

Also, the boy looked so very much like Freud. He even had an Onyx Dragon!

But they were both very different people. Evan's viewpoint was from an emotional stance, whereas Freud's was one of knowledge and intelligence. Evan could read the feelings of others very well, knowing exactly what he should say and do to make everything right. Freud, on the other hand, while charming, (she blushed slightly) was always absorbed in his books and research, only keeping the group together out of necessity.

Upon request of the Empress of Maple World, Cygnus, they enter a place called the Root Abyss. They find a girl there.

They approach her, but the girl bows, in respect. Everyone is confused as to why.

"Because, the Overseer is among you." The girl quietly mentions. This throws the whole group into shock. Everyone, but one person.

* * *

"Ah? Hello, Alice. I wasn't expecting to pay you a visit either, if you're wondering."

* * *

**Alright, it's done!**

**I just wanted to write an Evan who wasn't, well, _a little kid_. Anyways, it's all fun and games, y'know?**

**1,600 is the perfect square of 40. It's also the exact amount of words in this story.**

**Encendrel.**


End file.
